


The Goddess's Personal Companion

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Homura's been with Godoka for a month now, and she's enjoying every minute of it. That is, in fact, the reason why Sayaka has to have a talk with her boss about how her personal time is intruding on business time.





	The Goddess's Personal Companion

  
Madoka smiled at Sayaka, who was sitting a few spots down along the table from her. Her blue-haired friend was rapping her fingers on the table while intently staring at her. There was obviously something on Sayaka’s mind. And whatever was concerning her seemed to also be on the minds of all the other magical girls who made up the council for Madokami’s Heaven.  
  
“Is something the matter, Sayaka?” Madoka asked, smiling at her friend.  
  
Sayaka opened her mouth and closed it. She looked at Jeanette for support. The Dutch magical girl glanced meaningfully at Madoka and cleared her throat. Sighing, Sayaka turned back to Madoka.  
  
“It’s about Homura, Madoka.”  
  
Madoka perked up. Homura was one of her favorite topics, especially in the past few weeks.  
  
“I know!” Madoka said gleefully, clapping her gloved hands together. “Isn’t, oh, she amazing? That beautiful hair, and those long legs that look so amazing in those tights and that too cool demeanor! Isn’t she just the most amazing?”  
  
The sucking sound that had filled the room for the entire meeting picked up in speed while Madoka was talking. Madoka’s expression also changed during her short speech, flickers of something washing over her face.  
  
By now, Sayaka, as well as the other half dozen magical girls who made the wholly unnecessary council, all had red on their cheeks. It was a darker red for some than for others, but they all looked embarrassed.  
  
“Yeah, it’s about Homura,” Sayaka said. “Don’t you think the two of you have been doing…” she trailed off, looking for the words, “a bit much since she arrived here?”  
  
“Ah, a bit much what?” Madoka asked, leaning forward. Everyone at the table noticed how much her breasts swung around doing that.  
  
“For the love of…” Sayaka muttered underneath her breath.  
  
Leaning forward, she reached out and grabbed Madoka’s dress. Flipping it up, she bared the goddess’s lower half. Everyone in the room could see Homura there, kneeling in between Madoka’s legs. The dark-haired beauty had her face halfway down Madoka’s fully erect, very large cock.  
  
“That,” Sayaka said flatly. “That’s the problem.”  
  
“It’s a big problem,” Anaishe said from the other end of the table. It was hard to see how much she was blushing with her black skin, but the way she was intently looking at the ceiling was enough of a hint.  
  
“I don’t see _why_ ,” Madoka said defensively. “It’s just something between me and Homura.”  
  
“It really isn’t,” Sayaka replied, rubbing her forehead. “I mean,” she paused, trying to get her thoughts in order, “Like, you know how long this has been going on for, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Madoka said nodding. Her skirt was still dislodged, and Homura was still sucking her rod. “Ever since she came back here last month and we made that bet. Oh, that feels wonderful. Do that again, please.” The last two sentences were added while she was still looking directly at Sayaka.  
  
“Bet?” Sayaka’s jaw was slack. “What bet?!”  
  
“The bet Homura and I made, obviously,” Madoka said breezily. “Homura said she’d be fine just being a tool for my benefit. Didn’t you Homura?” Homura made a noise that might be agreement, or, then again, might not be. “I thought there were things she wasn’t willing to do, and so we set up this bet. It’s all pretty simple, really.”  
  
“Simple,” Sayaka said flatly. “You call this-.” She sighed heavily. “Madoka, I’ve done some asking around, and nobody can recall seeing you without her even once since Homura arrived. Not once.”  
  
“The new arrivals think they’ve been forced to join a sex cult,” Shana said from the far end of the table. “Every time you go to welcome them, you have her dangling off you.”  
  
“Oh, that’s not fair,” Madoka said huffily. “I make sure to grow to three meters tall every time I go to meet them so that Homura can keep herself busy, clinging to my shoulders and resting on my rod while I talk to them.”  
  
“That’s not any better,” Sayaka muttered. “The idea,” she said, raising her voice to normal levels, “is that you don’t go to them while wearing Homura _at all_.”  
  
“I can hardly do _that_ ,” Madoka replied, looking shocked. “That would mean losing the bet. And I think I’m real close to winning it. Aren’t I, Homura?”  
  
Homura made an indecipherable noise as her head slid along Madoka’s shaft. Everyone except Rosa was intently looking away from Madoka’s crotch. Rosa was stealing the occasional peek, before wrenching her gaze as her blush steadily grew redder and redder.  
  
“That stupid bet-!” Sayaka shouted, half-rising from the table. Everyone in the room except Homura looked at her as she got control over herself and slowly sat back down. “We don’t care about that bet, Madoka,” Sayaka said in a tone that spoke of iron control over her voice. “We care about how Homura is all over you all the time.”  
  
“Oh, you wouldn’t be saying that if, oh-!” A gleeful look washed over Madoka’s face. “Oh, yes, come on baby, I’m, I’m- yessss!”  
  
Madoka’s head rolled back against the headrest of her oversized chair. Everyone in the room could tell what was happening, and almost all of them looked away, intently staring at the table or the ceiling or anything besides their boss or each other. Rosa was the only one who watched Homura swallow all of Madoka’s cum, though they could all hear the gulping sounds as the dark-haired beauty worked.  
  
It took a lot longer for Homura to finish swallowing the cum than was normal. But that was just one of the perks of being a goddess. Another perk was that Homura could climb up onto Madoka’s length, and immediately impale herself on the iron-hard rod waiting for her.  
  
When the rest of the council turned back to look at Madoka, they all had to struggle to avoid looking at Homura. And that was quite the difficult feat, since Homura was facing them, her expression contorted into one of absolute bliss. She was riding Madoka’s rod, a bulge appearing in her stomach as she lowered herself up and down along the deity’s shaft.  
  
Homura’s head was resting in between the very large mounds of Madoka’s breasts. And it was clear how much Madoka was enjoying Homura’s body. Even through the white material of her dress, her nipples were standing out. From time to time, Homura would turn her head to suck on one of them. Her repeated oral attention was making the material more and more transparent, giving the other magical girls in the room an excellent view of their goddess’s breasts.  
  
“And,” Sayaka sighed deeply, obviously wishing she didn’t have to talk about this, “on a related note, Madoka, we’ve all noticed how you’ve given yourself a… an increase.”  
  
“Like what, Sayaka?” Madoka asked innocently. “If you’re talking about my new height, well, that’s just so that’s it’s easier for Homura to-.”  
  
“No no no no!” Sayaka quickly said. “None of us need to know about that, whatever it is!” There was a look of honest panic across her face as she waved her hands about. A look most of the council shared, with some degree of disgust thrown in.  
  
“It’s just,” Sayaka coughed into her hand, “Well, I’ve known you since we were both down there, Madoka. Your breasts aren’t that big.” And they were very big breasts, even when adjusted for the big frame they were on. Nobody else in the council had breasts even half as big. “And they only started growing when Homura came. We all know that you just did that to impress Homura.”  
  
“Also,” Shana said, speaking up again, “it doesn’t help the new girls to think they’re _not_ expected to be some kind of sex slave, when the first woman they meet has breasts as big as yours.” Both of them carefully skirted around the issue of Madoka’s _other_ overly large sexual organ that was on occasional display.  
  
“No, no, you’ve got it all wrong,” Madoka said, waving her hands. “I didn’t make my breasts grow because Homura likes them. They’re growing because Homura likes them!” Everyone (except Homura) stared at her with flat expressions. Madoka visibly ran her statement back through her mind.  
  
“Okay, okay, I _mean_ that they’re growing because of how much Homura likes to massage them! She gives them at least an hour of love with her fingers every day.”  
  
“How on earth does that work?” Anaishe asked, a hand covering her eyes. “I love chocolate, but that doesn’t mean a bar gets bigger when I eat it.”  
  
“No, you see, it’s because Homura loves me so much that my breasts are so big,” Madoka explained. “Everyone knows that if someone you love and who loves you massages your breasts, they get bigger and bigger. Right, Sayaka?”  
  
Everyone in the room (except Homura turned to look at Sayaka. The blue-haired girl buried her head in her hands and sighed deeply. When she lifted her head up, the expression she wore did not seem to be one appropriate for the wonderland of bliss and pleasure that Madokami’s heaven was supposed to be.  
  
“It’s some stupid Japanese myth,” Sayaka tiredly explained. “Just like drinking from the same glass is an indirect kiss. And,” she turned to stare at Madoka, “it’s not actually _true_. Your breasts are only getting bigger because you _want_ them to get bigger. And it’s _only_ your breasts or anything else that’s growing. I’ve been wanting to try out a longer hair style for the past three months, and I haven’t gotten a single centimeter.”  
  
There was a sense of discontinuity and Sayaka was suddenly sitting in the middle of a mass of shiny blue hair. There was rather more hair than girl, in fact. Outraged noises could be heard coming from somewhere in the middle as Madoka turned back to the rest of her council.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to look mature anyways,” she said, before sighing in pleasure.  
  
Nobody could tell what exactly Homura was doing to Madoka, and none of them wanted to look too closely. Even Rosa seemed to have gotten her fill, though her legs were still tightly pressed against each other. At least Homura’s mouth was filled with one of Madoka’s cloth-covered nipples, so her moans were somewhat muffled.  
  
“Anyways, I’m sure Homura will be giving in any day now, so I’ll win the bet,” Madoka said brightly. Everyone could tell that she was slightly thrusting her hips back and forth.  
  
A gleaming blue blade appeared in the mass of hair to Madoka’s right. A few quick slices, and Sayaka was once again revealed, scowling thunderously at her boss. The look was echoed to a lesser degree on the rest of the council’s faces.  
  
“And I’m sure she won’t,” Sayaka said flatly. “It’s been a month already! Is Homura any closer to giving in now then when you started?”  
  
“In fact, I think she’s even less likely to give up,” Shana said. “She seems really, um, _out_ of it. Is there enough going through her head to recognize there’s even a bet going on, let alone one she lost?”  
  
“Oh, Homura’s fine,” Madoka said. “You just don’t know her like I do. When she gets focused on something, she gets _really_ focused on it. And she’s busy proving there’s nothing I can ask her to do that she won’t love doing.”  
  
The rest of the council looked at Homura with skeptical expressions. Homura expression was one of mindless bliss as she bounced up and down along Madoka’s rod. Drool was running from one corner of her mouth as she filled herself up with Madoka’s shaft again and again.  
  
Sighing heavily, Sayaka massaged her forehead before looking back up at Madoka. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Madoka started quickly talking.  
  
“And Homura’s _very_ dedicated. She even takes care of me when she’s sleeping.” There was a strong note of pride in Madoka’s voice. Realizing what was about to happen, several of the council members covered their ears and closed their eyes. “The way she twists around on my dick even when she’s sound asleep, wow, I don’t know how many times I’ve cum from that.” There was a dreamy smile on Madoka’s face.  
  
Sayaka soundlessly mumbled something before looking up at Madoka. Her gaze quickly went past Homura’s fucked-silly face and on up to the goddess’s glowing gold eyes.  
  
“Have you ever-“ Sayaka composed herself and started over. “What did you even bet? Would it be so bad if you lost and Homura won?”  
  
“Well, if I lost then I’d _lose_ , Sayaka,” Madoka said, sounding like she was explaining something simple to a small child. “But if I win, then I win. Duh.”  
  
The entire left side of Sayaka’s face twitched as her mouth opened and closed. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths. Nobody else on the council was willing to take over arguing with Madoka at the moment.  
  
“If it’s just a matter of pride, Madoka,” Sayaka said, obviously only barely keeping control over her voice, “then maybe you should consider just taking a loss.” Everyone (except for Homura) could hear wood cracking as Sayaka gripped the table edge. “And, and,” she trailed off, groping for another argument.  
  
“Is this really the Homura you knew?” Shana interjected, speaking so quickly her words tumbled over themselves. “You, you said Homura was this cool badass. But look at her,” Shana waved her hand at the girl riding Madoka’s cock, and her mindless smile of bliss. “What’s cool about her now?”  
  
Madoka looked down at Homura and then up at her council. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Frowning, she ran her hands through Homura’s long, silky, cum-stained hair. Sighing, she looked back up at the assembled council, all of whom were intently looking back at her.  
  
“Okay, tell you what. So far, everything that’s happened has been Homura’s doing. But I’ll take an active role in this, alright? And we’ll see what happens.”  
  
Sayaka frowned, not entirely sure that the logic for this tracked. But in the time it took for her to try and assemble her objections, Madoka had reached down and grabbed Homura’s waist. Realizing that there was no chance she would be able to get any concerns heard for the next while, Sayaka sourly settled back to watch.  
  
Once Madoka had a firm grip on Homura’s body, she really started to move. In one second, there was stillness. In the next, Homura was getting slammed up and down Madoka’s shaft about twice every second. Her black hair flew every which way as she was used as little more than a masturbation aid by the goddess.  
  
The loud, lewd squelching sounds from Homura’s wet pussy getting speared by Madoka’s large shaft filled the room. The council had very red faces, and were alternating between looking at each other, looking at their boss and her toy and looking at the floor or ceiling. Again, except for Rosa. She was only watching Madoka, a small trickle of drool running down her brown chin.  
  
As Homura was pulled up and down Madoka’s rod, counter-intuitively, something approaching reason started to appear in her eyes. That wasn’t something any of the council members would have expected, given how energetically Homura was being used. But her groans started to sound like someone without the breath to talk, instead of someone without the mind.  
  
Madoka didn’t seem to notice. In fact, her own expression was slowly turning into a mirror of Homura’s recent fucked-silly expressions. She didn’t notice that Homura’s random failings were becoming more and more coordinated, with Homura’s hands weakly pulling at her arms. She only took notice when a elbow was driven into her side.  
  
Sayaka did not briefly smile at that, and she’d get into a shouting match with anyone who said she did. But she would admit to a certain feeling of relief at having Madoka stop fucking Homura in front of them. Madoka even leaned forward to look down at Homura, her pace slowing to a halt.  
  
“Is something wrong, Homura?” Madoka asked sweetly. She smiled down at Homura’s panting, flushed, sticky face.  
  
“Ma, Madoka,” Homura said, her voice raspy, “what are you doing?”  
  
“Why, I’m fucking you, of course. Remember the bet we made?” Madoka’s voice was cherry and innocent, far more so than Sayaka thought was appropriate. “You said that there was nothing I could ask you to do that you wouldn’t love. So we tried that out.”  
  
“Yeah, but…” Homura looked around, not seeming to realize that she was completely naked in a room full of utter strangers (and Sayaka). “You’re not acting like Madoka. You’re being so rough and forceful.” She stopped and spent a while catching her breath. “And did your breasts get bigger?”  
  
There was a high-pitched whistling noise, like steam escaping from a kettle. Everyone turned and looked at Rosa, who was bent over in laughter. Scowling, Sayaka kicked her underneath the table and turned her attention back to the duo at the head of the table.  
  
“Mmh, yes, they did get bigger,” Madoka said, preening like a cat. “And it’s all thanks to you that I’m a woman now. So be sure to take responsibility, okay?”  
  
The look on Homura’s face was indescribable. And it wasn’t helped that she was still anchored on Madoka’s fully erect shaft. She looked up at Madoka’s face, down at her breasts and around the room. That she was naked in front of strangers still didn’t seem to have registered.  
  
“I, I, okay?” Homura said, sounding as lost as Sayaka felt. “Can we talk about this?”  
  
“Of course, Homura,” Madoka said. “We can talk about anything at all, now that I’ve won the bet.”  
  
The lovely-dovey moment was interrupted by Sayaka repeatedly banging her head against the table. Both Madoka and Homura did their best to ignore that as they looked in each other’s eyes. Smiling, Homura leaned up for a kiss.  
  
“What a touching story of love,” someone on the council muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear but soft enough to deny.  
  
  


* * *

  



End file.
